This application is a 371 of PCT/SE00/00237 filed Feb. 8, 2000.
The present invention relates to a method for production of a nuclear fuel element with oxide base, in which the nuclear fuel with oxide base is mixed with chrome oxide and sintered into a solid body. The invention also relates to a material with oxide-based adapted to be sintered to a nuclear fuel element, which comprises a nuclear fuel with oxide base and chrome oxide.
Methods and materials of the type mentioned above are already known within the field of nuclear energy applications. The nuclear fuel with oxide base may comprise UO2, ThO2, PuO2 or a mixture thereof, and is provided as powder.
Different editions of further oxides, such as TiO2, Nb2O5, Cr2O3, Al2O3, V2O5 and MgO have according to the prior art been added to the nuclear fuel with oxide base for obtaining an increase of the grain size thereof in connection with the sintering thereof, since said additions activate the crystalline growth of the grains of the nuclear fuel during the sintering.
The increased grain size results in a need of a longer time for gas enclosures in the grains to diffuse to grain boundaries and through these out of the nuclear fuel when this is used during operation. The amount of such gases, fission gases, outside the nuclear fuel element is accordingly reduced during normal operation conditions thanks to the increased grain size of the nuclear fuel.
It may also be assumed that an increased corrosion resistance results from an increased grain size of the nuclear fuel, since corrosion preferably starts at the grain boundaries and the relationship between the total grain boundary area and the volume of a nuclear fuel element is reduced, i.e. the total grain boundary area is reduced, when the grain size increases. A good corrosion resistance is desired, since the nuclear fuel may come into contact with steam or water during the operation as consequence of damage on a surrounding cladding tube. Corrosion products may then be spread further out in the plant, which should be avoided for reasons known per se.
Besides the fact that the additions mentioned above result in a larger grain size of the nuclear fuel and the advantages associated therewith, at least some of them contribute to an increase of the density of the nuclear fuel element, with respect to the weight of the very nuclear fuel, for example U, Th or Pu, in relation to the volume of the nuclear fuel element. Thus, more power may be obtained out of a given volume of the nuclear fuel.
At least some of said additions also result in an increase of the plasticity of the nuclear fuel element sintered. This results in a smaller risk of damage on surrounding cladding tubes at rapid power increases during operation, and volume changes of the nuclear fuel element associated therewith, since the fuel element with less power than otherwise acts on the cladding tube.
Cr2O3 is the addition of those mentioned above that gives the mostly noticeable result. The prior art uses therefor preferably Cr2O3 for obtaining the effects mentioned above, primarily the increase of the grain size of the nuclear fuel. However, Cr2O3 has to be considered as a poison in this context, since Cr has a comparatively large neutron absorption cross section, which in its turn may have a negative influence upon the power of the nuclear fuel element, which has been understood by the applicant. According to the prior art 1000-5000 ppm Cr is added (separate or as Cr2O3) with respect to the amount of the nuclear fuel with oxide base, for example UO2, for obtaining the effects mentioned above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method which benefits by the effects obtainable through addition of a further oxide, preferably chrome oxide to the nuclear fuel with oxide base at the same time as the amount of chrome oxide added is regulated while considering the negative consequences of the presence of Cr in the nuclear fuel element.
The method defined in the introduction is for obtaining this object characterized in that the amount of Cr added is xe2x89xa750 ppm and  less than 1000 ppm with respect to the amount of nuclear fuel with oxide base added. Such amounts of added chrome oxide result in remarkably increased grain sizes of different nuclear fuels with oxide base, such as UO2 in connection with the sintering of the nuclear fuel element, at the same time as the amount of Cr is kept at a lower level than before, and has accordingly a reduced negative influence upon the efficiency of the nuclear fuel element during operation, in spite of the comparatively high neutron absorption cross section thereof. A still more preferred interval with respect to the amount of Cr is 100-700 ppm.
According to a preferred embodiment of the method a powder comprising at least one further metal oxide is also added, the metal of which has a substantially smaller neutron absorption cross section than Cr, to such an amount that it contributes noticeably to a grain enlarging effect of the chrome oxide upon the nuclear fuel at the sintering. The further metal oxide is preferably any of Nb2O5, Al2O3 and MgO. Said additions are alone or in combination with each other insufficient for obtaining the effects obtained by the chrome oxide, but they function excellent as supplements to the chrome oxide. The chrome oxide is preferably Cr2O3.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the method the further metal oxide comprises Al2O3 and the amount of Al added is xe2x89xa720, and preferably xe2x89xa6300 ppm. Below 20 ppm the effect of Al2O3 added is rapidly reduced. Above 300 ppm the further positive effects of Al2O3 get marginal with the chrome oxide proportion in question.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the method the further metal oxide comprises MgO, in which the amount of Mg added is xe2x89xa720, and preferably xe2x89xa6300 ppm. Below 20 ppm the positive effects of MgO upon the nuclear fuel with oxide base are reduced rapidly. Above 300 ppm Mg the further positive effects of MgO gets marginal with the chrome oxide proportion in question.
A further object of the invention is to provide a material with oxide base adapted to be sintered to a nuclear fuel element, which through a content of chrome oxide determined in advance and as a result of the composition thereof gets the advantages in the form of higher density, larger nuclear fuel grains and better plasticity resulting from the additions of said further oxides mentioned in the introduction, at the same time as a neutron absorption cross section being as low as possible is obtained for the nuclear fuel element.
This object is obtained by means of a material of the type defined in the introduction, which is characterized in that the amount Cr is xe2x89xa750 ppm and  less than 1000 ppm with respect to the amount of nuclear fuel with oxide base.
According to a preferred embodiment the material with oxide base comprises also at least one further metal oxide, the metal of which has a substantially smaller neutron absorption cross section than Cr and is present in such an amount that it contributes noticeably to the grain enlarging effect of the chrome oxide upon the nuclear fuel with oxide base at a sintering of the material. A further metal oxide may be any of Nb2O5, Al2O3 and MgO already mentioned. Presence of several of these oxides jointly is also possible in the material. The further metal oxide or oxides has a supplementary object with respect to the chrome oxide, without increasing the total neutron absorption cross section of the nuclear fuel element noticeably.
According to a further preferred embodiment said metal oxide comprises aluminium oxide in the form of Al2O3, in which the amount is xe2x89xa720, and preferably xe2x89xa6300 ppm with respect to the amount nuclear fuel. Below 20 ppm the effects of Al2O3 added are reduced. Above 300 ppm Al the further positive effects of Al2O3 gets marginal with the chrome oxide proportion in question.
According to a further preferred embodiment the metal oxide comprises magnesium oxide in the form of MgO, in which the amount Mg is xe2x89xa720, and preferably xe2x89xa6300 ppm with respect to the amount nuclear fuel. The amount MgO is restricted for the same reasons as for Al2O3.